I found you when I wasnt chasing anymore
by anormaux
Summary: E eu a olhei no fundo dos olhos, eu não podia chorar, não deveria, tinha que ficar forte, por ela ...


** "Something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you It takes me all the way I want you to stay" (Rihanna- Stay)**

La estavámos nós três no aeroporto, meu coração estava apertado, nunca tinha tido de me despedir de alguém que eu realmente amava, nunca tinha tido de lidar com a ausência de alguém mais do que essensial na minha vida e agora eu teria que aprender. Gabrielly é minha melhor amiga, é minha irmã, é meu ombro para chorar meu tudo e sem ela mesmo que eu tenha outras boas amigas como a Juliana minha vida nunca seria a mesma. Olhei para as duas meninas que estavam chorando abraçadas, já era a hora do embarque, assim que elas se soltaram Gaby olhou para mim e quando eu a vi com o rosto cheio de lágrimas eu não soube o que fazer, eu queria abraça-la e chorar junto com ela mas eu não podia, não devia. Ela estava indo viajar atrás dos sonhos delas, indo atrás de tudo aquilo que sonhou e de tudo que eu também queria para ela, não podia chorar e faze-la ir se sentindo mal eu tinha que me segurar. Então ela me abraçou forte, senti que podia ficar ali o resto do dia, foi quando ela me disse no meu ouvido

"não me larga por favor, não me esquece" ela falou baixo com tom de choro

Aquilo estava me fazendo me lembrar da nossa formatura, quando fomos para o ensino médio, eu lembro que todos estavam jogando seus chapéis de formatura, seja la qual for o nome daquilo, para o alto e ela fez a mesma coisa isso porque íamos para escolar diferentes. Então eu só sorri e respondi no ouvido dela ainda a abraçando forte.

"lembra da última vez que você disse isso ? o que eu te respondi ?"

_"Eu nunca te deixaria, eu não vivo sem você eu não sou ninguém sem você"_

essa eram as palavras mas ela não disse nada, só me apertou com mais força e afundou o rosto no meu pescoço. Peguei-a pelo pulso e desfiz o abraço fazendo-a olhar nos fundos dos meus olhos

"Você consegue ! você consegue sem mim também ! Só vou ficar longe por um tempo, é tudo o que você sempre sonhou ! NY ... Xfactor ... fama ... não fica assim, e se não for por você que seja por mim, eu te amo cara e é isso que eu quero para você, sonhos realizados !"

Eu não consegui deixei uma algumas lágrimas escorrerem e a abraçei de novo

"eu te amo não esquece disso"

_embarque para o voo 697 para Nova York ultima chamada _

_"gente ... ta na hora" Juliana interrompeu o nosso abraço _

_Nos separamos novamente, não queria que ela fosse, queria que ficassemos juntas_

_"Vai ta na hora ... arrasa" sorri para ela e ela sorriu de volta_

_Gaby olhou para o lado e deu mais um abraço na Ju depois deu uns paços para trás _

_"Se cuidem ... vocês duas ..."_

_"sempre" Juliana respondeu sorrindo_

Então sem dizer mais nada Gabrielly riu pra nós duas pegou as malas e foi andando até o portão de embarque, porém antes de sair do nosso campo de vista olhou para traz e mandou um beijo deu para ver que ela estava chorando de novo. Meu Deus como eu queria entrar naquele avião com ela. Quando ela sumiu de vez eu deixei as lágrimas cairem de uma vez ... meu bebê tava indo para um lugar estranho sozinha e eu não podia cuidar dela ... Juliana me abraçou e ficamos ali em pé no aeroporto por um tempo mas nada que pudesse me ajudar a não me sentir como eu estava me sentindo ... perdida, sem chão ... sem o meu mundo

**"The reason I hold Ohhh cause I need this hole gone" **

_1 mês depois_

Eu to ficando maluca, eu não tenho com quem conversar, minha mãe por mais que eu a ame e ela me ame a gente só faz brigar e consequentmente meu pai fica com raiva de mim e eu acabou descontaando tudo na minha irmã, eu não aguento isso tudo sozinha, eu até poderia ligar para a Gaby mas pelo que eu sei a Inscrição do X factor já estava até feita não quero interferir em nada não quero ser mal para ela. Eu precisava ir para NY e rápido, peguei meu telefone liguei para Juliana e desabafei um pouco com ela disse o que queria, eu achei que ia ouvir coisas como "Marina sua maluca não viaja" ou "para com isso cara é só Saudades" mas ela disse

"Quero ir com você"

Eu devia ter imaginado isso na verdade, nós éramos todas iguais nesse aspecto, queriamos viver, sair do país ser tudo o que um dia já quizemos ser, sonhadoras... cada uma do seu jeito, umas mais que as outras mas todas sempre querendo. Eu contei para Ju que tinha dinheiro guardado de quando tinha feito 15 anos já que eu queria comprar um carro ... falei para ela que dava para a passagem já. Perguntei como ela pretendia ir comigo ela só respondeu que daria um jeito. Depois disso ficamos 'fangirling' sonhando com NY ... estavamos começando a nos empolgar com tudo aquilo e eu não ia desistir por nada ...

**"Round and around and around and around we go"**

1 semana depois

Já tinha comprado minhas passagens nem mesmo contei para meus pais ainda, não quero dar tempo para eles de tomarem decisões por mim, a Ju já tinha comprado as dela também a diferença é que os pais dela a apoiaram ... a viagem seria dia 15 de maio e já era dia 10 teria que dar um jeito de contar isso logo.

_"The sun goes down the stars come out ..." _era meu celular tocando, olhei no visor e era a Gaby, antedi animada

"MARINAAAA" ela disse sem nem me dizer alô

"O I Ê" respondi rindo

"Cara você não sabe ! me ligaram dizendo a data das audições"

"SÉRIO ?! não acredito que isso ta acontecendo, mentalizei isso tantas vezes ... que dia vai ser ?"

"Dia 16 ! esse mês já cara acho que vou morrer queria tanto você e a Ju aqui comigo"

sorri sozinha, quase contei para ela mas pensei em algo melhor _**uma surpresa ... **_ficamos ali conversando no telefone por quase uma hora sobre coisas como "imagina a gente nas premiaçoes" "imagina eu te apresentando o the wanted tipo MEUDEUS" "imagina um justin bieber ft Gaby ou the wanted ft Gaby socorro" "imagina eu pegando o Nathan". Assim que ela desligou disquei o número da Ju

"Ju ?"

"Fala ae"

"tenho uma idéia ..."

"ai meudeus ... lá vem"


End file.
